


vlogger sweet lover

by soopanini (melodio)



Series: tagalog dialogue prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFF!Kaisoo, M/M, beki!kyungsoo, youtuber!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: Nayaya ni Kyungsoo ang bespreng si Jongin para sa kanyang naisip na pakulo para sa kanyang channel pero hindi naman niya inaasahan na mauuwi sa ganito ang lahat.





	vlogger sweet lover

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha maipilit lang yung title pero base ito sa #24 at 25- “Jowain kaya kita! & “Mahalin kita dyan eh!”

Ngayo’y nakaharap sa camera ang matalik na magkaibigang sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Nakaisip kasi ng panibagong pakulo ang youtuber na si Kyungsoo para sa kanyang channel at ito yung “boy to girl” transformation with his jowa ‘kuno’ na si Jongin.

 

Hindi dapat si Jongin ang kasama niya pero hiniling ng mga penguinators na si poging moreno guy na nag-appear sa kanyang previous vlog ang sana’y makasama ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang bagong videong ito.

 

Syempre, keme lang naman ni Kyungsoo na mag-jowa sila pero deep inside ay kilig na kilig siya sa kanyang bespren. Laking tuwa niya rin na pumayag ito at go na go pa sa plano ni Kyungsoo na make-upan siya.

 

_“Ayan mga penguinators! Dahil mahal ko kayo at syempre most requested ‘tong pagsama niya sa next video kong ‘to... so ito na siya. Kasama ko ngayon ang jowa ko — este ang best friend kong si Jongin!!! Hihi pakilala ka naman b!”_

 

Ilang segundo ring tumitig sa camera si b—este si bespren, sabay ngumiti nang labas ang magaganda nitong ngipin. Si Kyungsoo nama’y nakangiting pinanonood ang kaibigan at matyagang hinihintay ang pagbati nito sa kanilang viewers.

 

 _“Ahmm... Hi po sa inyong lahat. Ah ako nga po pala si Jongin Kim. Hehe”_ pagbati ni Jongin sa camera sabay kaway ng kamay habang nakangiti ito nang pagkaganda. Nadaig ang mga bituin dahil sobrang kumikinang ang kagwapuhan nya. Lalo tuloy nabighani si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Pero nagising agad siya sa ulirat nang maalalang nag-rerecord nga pala sila ng bagong video.

 

 _“Hmm. Ayon! Okay guys, paglilinaw lang ha. Hindi ko sya jowa ah. Hmmm. Aaaah... Hindi pa! Hahahaha charot. Pero thank you bes ha at pumayag ka maging jowa ko for tonight. Hihi”_ Idinaan na lamang ni Kyungsoo sa biro ang eksena kahit na sa totoo’y kilig na kilig siya.

 

 _“Aha ha ahahah. Okay lang yon, Soo. Basta ikaw. Hehehe.”_ Ngumiti naman nang matamis si Jongin sa kaibigan sabay balik ulit ng tingin sa camera.

 

_“Pero bago tayo magsimula Ni, may tanong pala yung mga penguinators na nanonood ngayon... ahhmmm hmmm, single ba si Jongin Kim?”_

 

_“Ah... he he he. S-s-single... para sa ‘yo. Hehe.”_

 

_“Kaw ha bes. Mahalin kita dyan eh! Charot! Wag ganon baka maniwala ako!”_

 

Ngingiti ngiti lamang si Jongin na animo’y kinikilig din sa pinagsasasabi.

 

_“So ano ni? Ready ka na bang gumanda? Ha?”_

 

_“Ready na!!! Ahm ano... Soo. First time ko pala ma-makeupan.”_

 

 _“Ayan penguinators! Ako pa talaga ang first time niya nako. Hmmmp.”_ Kilig na kilig na sambit ni Kyungsoo. Animo’y kumain ng maasim na mangga dahil sobrang pagkakangiti at pagkakapikit ng kanyang mga mata.

 

_“Kinakabahan ako.”_

 

 _“Nako! Kinakabahan ang isang Jongin Kim. Nako b, ‘wag kang mag-alala. Dahan dahan lang ako... sa pagme-makeup syempre!”_ Biro ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan sabay sinimulan ang unang step sa pagme-makeup.

 

 _“So ayan, sisimulan natin sa paggamit ng primer. Eto Ni, primer ang tawag dito.... ayan apply apply lang then swish swish swoosh swoosh. Ganyan.”_ Sambit ni Kyungsoo habang ipinapaliwanag niya ring mabuti kung ano at paano ang ginagawa niya.

 

Naglalagay na si Kyungsoo ng eyeshadow at habang nakapikit si Jongin ay may muntikan pang pagnakaw ng halik itong si Kyungsoo. Syempre kilig na kilig naman siya dahil nasa harap lang naman niya ang lalaking pinakamamahal. Nakapikit naman si Jongin at malakas ang loob niyong humarot harot sa harap ng kaibigan.

 

Patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa. At dahil nakapikit pa rin naman si Jongin, matapang talaga sya at walang hiya hiya na lumapit muli sa mukha nito upang bahagyang nakawan kunwari si Jongin ng isa pang halik. Pero sa pagkakataong ito ay huling huli sa akto si Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang kawala pa at kitang kita ni Jongin kung paano ngumuso ang kanyang mga labing hugis puso.

 

 _“Soo? Ano ‘yang ginagawa mo?”_  
  
“H-h-ha???”

 

_“Ano sa tingin mo, Soo? Hahalikan mo ba ko? E kung jowain kaya kita!”_

 

Wala nang nagawa pa si Kyungsoo kundi ang mapanganga at mandilat sa sobrang pagkabigla dahil huling huli lang naman siya ni Jongin at ang lahat ng ito ay well-documented pa. Nag-iilusyon lang naman kasi siya habang sila’y nasa kalagitnaan pa ng pagffilm.

 

Napatakip na lang si Kyungsoo sa mukha dahil sa kahihiyang ginawa. Pero mukhang hindi na lang sa gabing ito jowa ni Kyungsoo ang matalik na kaibigan, baka pati bukas at sa susunod pang mga bukas…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa! actually na-inspire ako sa [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGmDoYLaib0&t=228s) na 'to hahahahhahahaha kaya nakasulat ako ng ganito hahaha sobrang cute kasi nila eh tawang tawa talaga ako! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA anyway... sana na-enjoy nyo ang unang part ng series na ito!


End file.
